The invention relates to communication between web clients, such as browsers, and web servers, where the communication is carried at least in part over the Internet or any other network layer in which performance criteria such as cost, bandwidth usage and communication latency are of concern.
Today, improving the performance of Internet communication is a major technological and commercial concern. Investment in improving the Internet network infrastructure is estimated to become a $1.3 trillion dollar industry by 2003 (Source: Nortel Industries press release Jan. 31, 2000). It has been estimated that many web users will not tolerate a delay in downloading a web page of more than about 8 seconds, and that the current value of e-commerce sales at risk because of slow download speeds is $4.35 billion per year. (Source: Zona Research report xe2x80x9cThe need for speedxe2x80x9d, abstract available http://www.zonaresearch.com/info/press/99-jun30.htm). In this climate there is pressing demand for ways to improve web performance, and no simple or obvious techniques are overlooked.
Standard Internet Protocols: HTTP and TCP
Two standard protocols used on Internet links, HTTP and TCP, impose a significant limitation Internet communication speed. HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP) is the application-level network protocol used when a client requests web content from a web server, and used by the web server when it responds to such requests. Modern network communication is layered, which means that higher-level protocols build on top of lower-level protocols (which in turn may build on other protocols). HTTP is a high-level protocol which includes commands to request content, respond with content, negotiate the form in which content is sent, and so forth. It is generally carried over the lower-level protocol Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). TCP enables reliable end-to-end connectivity between two locations in the Internet, but does not interpret the content sent between these two locations in any way: it just carries a stream of bytes. TCP in turn is generally carried over the Internet Protocol (IP), which is a packet-oriented protocol that does not guarantee reliable delivery.
It is well-known that HTTP and TCP are far from optimal protocols for Internet communication. TCP was developed and deployed well before HTTP was invented, and was designed for bulk bi-directional data transfer. HTTP is characterized by short request messages and moderate-length response transactions, and very bursty traffic. That TCP is not an optimal protocol for carrying HTTP is extensively documented. The paper xe2x80x9cModeling the Performance of HTTP Over Several Transport Protocolsxe2x80x9d in IEEE/ACM Transactions on Networking, vol. 5, number 5, October 1997, by Heidemann, Obraczka, and Touch, is representative of research addressing these issues. They claim, for instance:
These mismatches between the needs of HTTP and the services provided by TCP contribute to increased latency for most web users. Fundamentally, TCP is optimized for large-scale bulk data transport, while HTTP often needs a light-weight, request-response protocol.
The mismatches referred to here relate to a number of technical features of TCP, including those known as xe2x80x9cthree way handshakexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cslow-start congestion avoidancexe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cTIME_WAIT tear-down delaysxe2x80x9d. The Heidemann, Obraczka and Touch paper discusses several such improved protocols, such as Transaction TCP (T/TCP) and Asynchronous Reliable Delivery Protocol (ARDP). Other defects in TCP as it relates to HTTP include the flow-control algorithm being used, which can lead to unnecessary traffic and delays in the event of noise or error on the network.
HTTP itself is an evolving, improving protocol, but it has recognized performance deficiencies even aside from the interrelationship with TCP. The PhD Dissertation xe2x80x9cAddressing the Challenges of Web Data Transportxe2x80x9d by V. N. Padmanabhan (Computer Science Division, University of California at Berkeley, USA; Also published as Technical Report UCB/CSD-98-1016 September 1998) discusses some of these. As an example, it explains how HTTP Version 1.0 (still in wide use today) requires a client to send one request at a time over a given connection, waiting for the response to arrive completely before continuing, and at considerable performance cost (as the dissertation proves).
The problem is not that protocols for Internet communication that are better than HTTP and TCP do not exist or are not available. The problem is that HTTP and TCP are standardsxe2x80x94widely accepted and widely deployed. Indeed, this is necessarily so, since communication over a shared network such as the Internet requires all users to use the same protocol. Thus, even when problems with existing protocols are noticed and improved protocols developed, it often takes a long time before such improvements become widely deployed. The delays are particularly long before improvements reach the public Internet infrastructure. In part, this delay is simply because costs are always large when significant software upgrades are needed. But in the case of protocol upgrades the costs and delays are even larger because no one can upgrade unilaterally: both ends of a network conversation must be using the same version of the same protocol. In the case of the Internet, some protocol changes require a community-wide coordinated update. For an example of such delays, consider that the problem with HTTP Version 1.0 cited above from Padmanabhan""s dissertation was corrected in the next version of the protocol, where a feature known as xe2x80x9cpipeliningxe2x80x9d was defined. Even several years after this improvement was first suggested there are very few web browsers that adopt it. Similarly, all proposals to replace TCP have languished, and today all major web browsers and web servers support HTTP over TCP only.
One prior art approach to improving Internet performance, without altering the standard protocols, is web caching. A similar approach is content distribution (CD). A Content Distribution (CD) network is a collection of specialized nodes or devices, placed in a larger network such the Internet at chosen locations such as in the offices of Internet Service Providers (ISPs). These nodes store certain web content on behalf of the content distributors"" customers. Such stores are sometimes called caches, mirrors, or repeaters.
A Content Distribution service includes a redirection or interception service. When a web user (using a client such as a browser) requests content from a site, and the content is known or suspected to be cached at one or more CD nodes, the request is directed (or comes to be redirected) to some CD node that is xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d to the user. The notion of closeness is a measure of communications performance, and in particular can use such metrics as bandwidth capacity, bandwidth cost, latency, security, administrative boundaries, administrative convenience, and current congestion on various network paths. The technologies for choosing a close CD node and then directing requests to the chosen node are varied, but the field is still new and there is still considerable ongoing innovation.
An alternative to redirection of the type just discussed is interception, in which a node is placed in the network path from the client in such a way that it gets to see all web traffic from the client. A web proxy or other specialized device such as a router, for instance located at the client""s ISP, can be used for this purpose. In this case, the node intercepts all traffic and if it sees a request for content it has cached (or can readily fetch from a nearby cache) then it can return the content immediately, but otherwise it relays the traffic to its destination unchanged. The use of a proxy may be under the client""s control (e.g., if the client must be configured to use a proxy), or be xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d if the client needs no such configuration.
The advantages of Content Distribution are the possibility of serving traffic to the user from a close CD node, thus getting the response to him faster, cheaper, with less bandwidth, and perhaps more reliably. It is common to see reports of up to 10xc3x97 improvement in the speed at which content is served to the end user.
The major disadvantage of Content Distribution is that not all content is effectively cacheable. It is particularly inappropriate for dynamically generated content, but also ineffective for rapidly changing content and some rarely accessed content. A CD node typically stores images, video files, sound files, static text pages, and other such content which does not change much from user to user. Such content is kept on the CD server in anticipation of requests for it (or perhaps, if there has already been one request, in anticipation of additional requests). However, much content on the Internet is generated on-the-fly in response to a customer""s request; for instance, generated by a server program using the Common Gateway Interface (i.e. A xe2x80x9ccgi-binxe2x80x9d program). Since the output of such a program may never be the same twice, or at least be likely to differ from person to person and from occasion to occasion, it is generally not feasible to have such content prepared in advance. There are, after all, hundreds of millions of web users; one could not generate and store this many customized pages in advance. As web content becomes more personal and more customized to each user, the importance of such pages will increase further. CD networks cannot anticipate such pages and so generally cannot improve the speed at which they are served.
A second disadvantage of Content Distribution arises because even so-called xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d content, such as images and fixed text, may be subject to occasional change. It is important to ensure that the caching node or Content Distribution node do not serve xe2x80x9cstalexe2x80x9d content, i.e. content that is no longer in agreement with the definitive copy on the origin server. A variety of schemes are used to ensure that content is fresh, or to lower the probability of delivering stale content. The mature field of caching technology addresses such issues. However, by the nature of the problem there is no perfect solution to this problem. To illustrate the issues, consider that the most recent version of the web protocol, HyperText Transfer Protocol Version 1.1, includes support for caching and Content Distribution that works as follows. A node with a cache can send a short message to the origin server asking, in effect, whether the copy of a web object held by the cache is still up to date. If so, a short acknowledgment is returned to the cache. If the cache node or CD node always makes such an inquiry before delivering content to a client then there is no chance of delivering stale content. But there is a delay, possibly large, as the message is sent to the origin server and the response is received. This scheme may reduce the volume of traffic sent over the network (bandwidth consumption) but does not necessarily reduce the delay before the content is seen by the client (latency). Such tradeoffs are inherent to any caching or Content Distribution technology.
A third disadvantage of caching and Content Distribution technology is that it requires significant computer resources, since a cache keeps copies of web content just in case a client will request them. A cache may keep many objects that are not, in fact, ever requested by a client before they become stale, and these consume expensive resources such as memory or disk space. The problem is made worse by the fact that a typical Content Distribution network has numerous caching nodes. There are many techniques that alleviate this problem somewhat, e.g. by using advanced algorithms to carefully distribute cached content across a network of multiple caching nodes. However, the high resource requirement is mostly inherent to the technology and can only be reduced, but not eliminated, by such techniques.
The term xe2x80x9ccachingxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cproxy cachingxe2x80x9d) is sometimes used to refer to a technique related to Content Distribution. There are only slight technical differences. xe2x80x9cCachingxe2x80x9d is more often heard when interception technology is used rather than redirection technology. Second, nodes are more likely to be called caches if they are operated on behalf of the clients rather than on behalf of the content originators. A related technology is server-side caching (also known as xe2x80x9creverse proxyingxe2x80x9d) in which a cache node is located near the server rather than near clients. This technology sometimes delivers smaller performance gains than conventional caching or Content Distribution, but can often be deployed at reduced resource cost because only one such node is needed.
All forms of caching share the first two of the disadvantages of Content Distribution described above, the most critical being the inability to handle dynamically generated content.
There is therefore a need in the art for an approach to improving the performance of Internet communication, particularly communication between web clients and web servers, which does not require significant computer resources and which is compatible with existing standard protocols.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for increasing the performance of network links by using a standard protocol to transmit a message from a source to a first specialized node, using a high-performance protocol between the first specialized node and a second specialized node, and then using a standard protocol between the second specialized node and a destination.
Thus, the invention advantageously provides accelerated delivery of dynamically generated and non-static content, as well as static content. It allows the use of a variety of improved protocols over the link between the two specialized nodes. At the same time, the invention advantageously avoids any requirement to change to the standard protocols used by the source and the destination. It offers significant Internet performance gains, can be deployed at relatively modest cost in a short period of time, and needs neither major infrastructure changes nor changes to end-user or server software.